A Frozen Heart and a Flaming Mind
by Moogiuh
Summary: Nana is a quiet, shy Smasher for one reason: to get Ness' attention without embarrassing herself. Her only obstacle? Popo. An aggravating kid who'll do anything so she doesn't know his own, horrible secret. NessxNana needs more love! Also a comfort fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Nana's POV  
- **

"**Nanaaaaaaaaaaaa~!**" a voice called me thoroughly and annoyingly, creeping into my inner-thoughts. Popo could never stop annoying me, could he? Well, I guess no one always wins, do they? Reluctantly I burst into the gaming room, where he sat proudly on an old, tattered couch. It was usually filled with Smashers showing off their skills at games like Sin and Punishment and Super Metroid, but right now everyone seemed to be busy.

"Popo... you know I don't like playing Melee with you..." my voice had trailed off of tone, crackling as I spoke. He snickered, as if I had no clue what was happening.

"C'mon, Nana. Just this once?" He gave me a slight glare as he booted up the Gamecube. I wasn't in any mood now. I instead had something else bothering me in my head. Something...someone that I couldn't stop thinking about.

"..."

"Nanaa! Quit thinking and answer!"

"No, Popo. I'm very... busy." It felt displeasing to say it, but it was partially the truth. I wasn't in the mood for him pestering me. I had other busi_ness_ to do.

"Oh, fine," he mumbles, surprisingly without a trace of disappointment. "I'll get Pichu to play against me instead!" I watched as he chucked the game remote on the couch as he charged into the door, heading for Pichu's dorm. I never understood him. It wasn't until most recent that he was acting like a little kid. I mean, he was much older than me; by two years to be exact.

The Smashers had always thought we were twins, but truthfully, we weren't even related. We had met many years ago on a lone, frosty mountain. Our parents had been missing for quite a long time, and a group of polar bears had terrorized our village. I never bothered to talk to him until that very day, but as soon as we did talk, we never stopped. We became bonded; never to be separated, and it's been that way ever since.

But... it seems like our bond has been fading. He might not know it, but I sure do.

* * *

**Ness' POV  
- **

My heart pounded heavily against my chest. I felt the wet feeling of sweat forming over my forehead, the subtile taste of steak still lingering in my senses. I felt disheveled in a way, watching carefully as my opponents stood across from me. Jigglypuff was, for the most part, a very good Smasher. While she wasn't exactly 'strong', she was kind, nurturing, all the qualities of the average female without any attitude. We all know she tries her best, and we accept that. Captain Falcon, on the other hand, was a bit cocky. He spent most of his time trying to win over Samus' heart, and the rest pestering Ike and Link. They never really seemed to care, though. Either way, Captain Falcon is quite a good fighter, for the most part.

"**_This'll be a breeze_**!" Captain Falcon claimed proudly, rubbing dust off of his Green Team helmet. Jigglypuff shook her head, smiling. Adjusting her hat, she stood closer to the simulation stage.

"You ready?" I heard a faint, italian voice ask, a small trace of fear detected in it. Luigi? He was a skilled Smasher, who almost rivalled his own brother when it came to fighting. Unfortunately, he kept that as a secret, fighting cowardly against majority of the people here in Smash Brothers.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Weegee!" I gave him a thumbs up, a drop of sweat trickling down my face. Now, I myself... I never liked to consider myself the best. I only considered myself whatever other people thought of me. In that case, I'm considered 'very powerful and experienced'. I generally hung out with the older Smashers, but the ones my age would still talk with me, especially Lucas.

"Okkie dokkie!" Luigi hesitantly gave Master Hand a thumbs up, proving we were ready for the match. Captain Falcon replied to this with a high and proud thumbs up himself. Jigglypuff raised her hand. She didn't actually have thumbs, let alone fingers, so that was the only thing she could do.

"Alright," Master Hand said contently. Turning to the simulator, we all watched as it grew bright, and a portal emerged from it. "Today's match is 3 life Team Battle, items on high, and the stage is Big Blue." He points straight at the portal, signalling us to go.

All four of us looked at each other before, one by one, we entered the portal. Captain Falcon seized this moment to enter first, Jigglypuff running after him. I, with no trouble, followed in after her, letting Luigi casually run in behind me.

"Good luck," was the last thing I heard from Master Hand before I fully entered, closing in all sounds from the outside world.

* * *

**Nana's POV  
- **

Pit and Isaac were fighting. Over something ever so totally stupid.

"But _I_ wanna sit next to Saki!"

"No, you sat next to him last week, flying freak!"

"Psycho kid!"

I turned my head back to King Dedede. We were good pals, and it was a fresh breath of relief knowing someone here was sane.

"_This is stupid,"_ he mumbled in his own gibberish language. I understood him well, so it wasn't an issue of mine.

"I know," I whisper in an annoyed tone. "Can't they just let Saki decide?" Saki looked over at me with a tired glare.

"I cannot stand this anymore. Why am I so popular all of a sudden?" He attempted to direct his voice at the two teenagers, but alas, it didn't work so well.

"You know what? I'm just gonna sit next to _Kirby and Toony!_" Pit declared, his voice projecting into half of the stadium.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah! Well _I'm_ just gonna sit next to _Barbara and Jeff!_" Isaac replied furiously, trying to give the angel an 'In Your Face!', kind of feeling.

"Fine, then!"

"Yeah, fine! Be that way" Both of them rushed through the stands, looking for their stated friends to sit next to.

"_Sigh..."_ King Dedede looked over at them.

"Waste of time," Saki mumbled. "I'd rather be listening to Sesame Street. At least I'd be learning _something!_"

"Yeah..." I replied, to no one in particular. I was in no mood to pay attention. In fact, I wasn't supposed to pay attention to anything around me! Keeping my eye on the middle of the stadium, I smiled.

"Welcome!" The announcer shouted. "Today's match is a 3 Stock, Team Battle between Blue Team, consisting of psychic wonder Ness-", that's when my mind began to flow in thought, blocking out the announcer's voice completely. Ness. I couldn't stop thinking about him. _It's almost as if... I was in love with him._ I mean, Popo can be a fantastic friend, albeit a little annoying but... Ness... he was charming and friendly.

"_Nana...!"_ I ignored the voice. It was strange that I had promised him that I would come watch this match. It seemed like the only way I'd be able to impress him.

Wait... did I just say, _**Impress him?**_ I was only 11! I tried to kick that thought out my head, but it wouldn't help. I truthfully liked him, and I wasn't supposed to be into that yet.

"Hey... Nana... ding dong! You there?"

My mind blanked for a second. _I'm only his friend, nothing more. _It felt odd trying to avoid saying he was more than a friend. Why... why were these thoughts going through my head? Was I... obsessed?

"_**NANA!"**_ I screamed, jerking myself upwards. Saki and Dedede had scared the life out of me!

"Oh! Aaaahhh! Guys! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

"...good! She's alive!" Saki patted my back.

"_Hehe... sorry 'bout that."_

I giggled, giving myself a little confidence. The match was about to start, anyway! Turning myself around towards the main action, I watched as a realistic looking hologram projected into the stadium.

"Big Blue!" most of the audience yelled, excitement overcoming them.

I watched as Captain Falcon hopped out of the Blue Falcon, only to land on his mastership, the Falcon Flyer. It was awfully big; bigger than Samus' Gunship, even. His clothing was green this match, meaning he was on the Green Team. A Pokeball flew from the other side of the stage right afterwards, revealing a happy-go-lucky Jigglypuff. She must've been really excited today. A split-second after her came... heh, Ness!

He teleported onto the stage, turning black as ash in the process. I laughed as he began to rub the ash off of him. He revealed his hat colour, blue, as he continued shaking off. Finally, beside Ness came Luigi, jumping full force out of a Warp Pipe. They all took position, and the announcer began to speak again.

"_**3..."**_

I held my Mountain Dew up high in the air.

"_**2..."**_

Thinking about Ness again, I thought briefly about what we'd do after the match. Maybe play Kirby Super Star together.

"_**1..."**_

With a smile across my face, I turned my glaze over at the entire stage. This was going to be an interesting 'ride'.

"_**GOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hai, all of you readers here at FF!**

**If you haven't noticed, this is my next big concoction. A romance fic. Ness x Nana, to be exact. Why do I like the pairing? Well... I think they'd be a good couple, no matter what you people say x3**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to make this story with multi-POVs in mind. I've shown you the main characters already, Nana and Ness. But there'll be a couple more as the story progresses.**

**This is just the Prologue, in a sense. Next chapter will include the entire fight and a couple other details! Enjoy the story, and don't forget to Review!**


	2. Author Notice

**For those who want to see more of this Ness x Nana story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever D:**

**I took a large hiatus away from Fanfiction, mainly due to school and time restraints. Anyway, this is just you let you guys know that Chapter 2 of this story will be coming. Be it in a week or almost a month, I'll work hard to make sure you get the next chapter anytime soon!**

**~Moogiuh  
**


End file.
